


It needed to be.

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Gen, schofield forgets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: Prompt: “His voice, please don’t let me forget his voice.”
Kudos: 18
Collections: 2nd devons writing challenges





	It needed to be.

It was cold, in the trenches,   
Pulling his wet tunic around his thin body.

He sat, 

awake, 

thinking, 

Blue eyes watching a light move in the wind.

_ What would Blake say right now? _

The soldier asked himself.

Faces were the first thing you forget,

when someone dies. 

That was true for him, he couldn’t see Blake anymore.

Recently, his voice was dwindling,

it was quieter now.

“Don’t you leave me you prick,” Schofield mumbled to himself, adjusting his body against the wall, hugging Blake’s rifle. 

Eventually, 

over time, 

Schofield couldn’t hear or see Blake.

But he remembered how he felt,

how warm and kind he was.

It had to be enough for him.

It needed to be.


End file.
